villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jeremiah Gottwald
Jeremiah Gottwald (Orange) is a major antagonist-turned-supporting protagonist in the anime series ''Code Geass. ''He held the rank of Margrave in Area 11's Military Hierarchy. He failed to save Marianne vi Britannia and is deeply disgraced for doing so, so he joined the Britannian Army to hopefully redeem himself and regain some honor. He was voiced by legendary voice actor Crispin Freeman in the English version and by the Ken Narita in the Japanese version. Biography Jeremiah was assigned to Area 11 where Prince Clovis la Britannia ruled the area as Viceroy. After the Prince's assassination, Private Suzaku Kururugi took the blame and so Jeremiah was placed in charge of his execution. Although Zero (Lelouch vi Britannia) arrived along with both Kaname Ohgi and Kallen Kozuki with the mission of rescuing Suzaku, Jeremiah was angered for the rebels of using Clovis's personal transport to arrive at the execution. Zero then announced he was responsible for Prince Clovis's death and then used his Geass on Jeremiah, who was commanded to help let the prisoner and the rebels escape. He was successful in allowing them to escape but this caused him to be demoted from five ranks and disgraced once again. People then began to nickname his Orange and his subordinates including Kewell Soresi left him, with the exception of Villetta Nu who still stayed with Jeremiah. Kewell led an attack on Jeremiah as he believed he was a traitor, but Suzaku Kururugi saved him. During the Battle of Narita Mountains, Jeremiah along with Villetta had to stay a post but after being aware that Zero was in a different location, Gottwald rushed into battle with the goal of finally killing Zero. Although Kallen Kozuki, while piloting the Guren Mk. II, defeated Jeremiah in battle quickly and was forced to eject from his seat while allowed him to survive. Jeremiah was marked as killed in action but secretly General Bartley Asprius and the Code R Research Team attempted to revive Jeremiah as well as mechanically modify his body which was overseen by Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia. Jeremiah was finally revived and became insane after hearing Zero once again. He was informed that Zero was in a certain location, and he rushed to a Knightmare Frame and planned on finally killing him. He chased both C.C. and Lelouch to Kamine Island, where he is dragged into the ocean by C.C. in a kamikaze attack. Jeremiah survived his fate caused by C.C., ending up as an ally to V.V. who hired him as an assassin and implanted a Geass Canceler in his robotic eye. He then was sent to eliminate Lelouch and he first went to the Ashford Academy, where he defeated both Rolo Lamperouge and Sayoko Shinozaki in battle but didn't kill them. He then went to a city where he finally found Lelouch but was stopped after Lelouch activated Gefjun Disturbers which nearly killed him. Gottwald then became loyal to Lelouch after the prince said his trying to avenge his mother. When Lelouch led an assault on the Geass Order, Jeremiah helped in killing everyone there. There the Black Knights managed to kill V.V. after Emperor Charles zi Britannia took the immortality code. Jeremiah still became loyal when Lelouch became 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. He later encounters Anya Alstreim but spares her life when Anya had no memories of her past. He then was the first to declare "All hail Lelouch!" when Lelouch became ruler of the world. During the planned execution, Jeremiah orders the Britannian Soldiers not to fire and faces off against Zero (Suzaku Kururugi) but misses on purpose to allow him to get to and kill Lelouch as planned by Lelouch himself to create the Zero Requiem. He is then last seen working on his Orange Farm with Anya. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Assassins Category:Redeemed Category:Code Geass Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Vengeful Category:Military Category:Revived Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Dark Knights Category:Warlords Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini